Steering columns of the generic type are therefore embodiments of steering columns in which the steering spindle which supports the steering wheel can be adjusted in its position at least in the longitudinal direction, in order to adapt the position of the steering wheel to the size of the vehicle driver. However, in steering columns of this generic type, the position of the steering spindle is adjusted at least in the longitudinal direction by means of a motor-operated longitudinal adjustment drive. As a rule, such steering columns do not have a separate locking mechanism which, in its closed position, secures the steering spindle in its position which has been set. In these cases, the position is fixed by means of the motor-operated adjustment mechanism.
In general, in such steering columns of the generic type, it is desired that, on the one hand, the adjustment in the longitudinal direction of the steering spindle can occur in an easily moving fashion, that is to say with small motor forces of the motor-operated longitudinal adjustment drive. However, on the other hand, a high degree of freedom from play needs to be provided. The freedom from play in the longitudinal direction of the steering spindle is generally achieved through the connection of the steering spindle to the motor-operated longitudinal adjustment drive. However, in order to achieve the desired position of the column tube with play with respect to the carrier body, additional measures are generally necessary in the transverse direction orthogonally with respect to the longitudinal direction of the steering spindle. JP 06286620 A of the generic type therefore discloses a sliding compound between two tube parts of an electrically adjustable steering column in which a spring mechanism acts on a planar circumferential section of the interior column tube, wherein this interior column tube applies spring prestress to planar surface sections in the carrier body which are arranged in a V shape. However, this technical solution requires a large number of individual components, is costly to realize and limits the design of the column tubes.
In JP 2011-121440 A, a sleeve which to a greater or lesser extent completely surrounds the column tube is arranged between the column tube and the carrier body in order to eliminate play between the column tube and the carrier body and thus prevent rattling noises. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the mounting of the components in this design is relatively complex.
US 2005/0066761 A1 shows a motor-adjustable steering column in which a leaf spring is arranged in the longitudinal direction of the steering spindle and presses against the column tube via blocks which are arranged in the transverse direction. DE 10 2010 037 312 B3 presents a steering column which is only manually adjustable and in which a leaf spring is provided for forcing wedge-shaped bodies in the circumferential direction between the column tube and the carrier body.